The MediatorFaded
by Azn Tay
Summary: Set right after winter formal. Paul is over Suze but then he dies. Suze feels sorry for him. But he is in his half life. What’s holding him back? JS PS. Suze's POV. Fluff! R&R pweez! Chapter 2 is up! finally!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else is Meg Cabot's.

Prologue

She was leaning on him, just dumbfounded. She stared over at them. Jesse and Suze were so...happy together! Paul pulled Kelly off of him, which was pretty hard by the fact that she was practically clinging to him like glue.

"Kell?" he said.

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Let's take you home."

She frowned but didn't hesitate.

"Wanna go to my room?" they were at Kelly's house, unlocking the front door.

Paul didn't look surprised.

"Sure, why not?"

When he went in, he got a little scared. _It's even poofier than Suze's room!_ he thought. As they went in, she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Let me change into something comfortable." She said giddily. "You're welcome to help me choose an outfit."

"Nah, I'm fine." he said disturbingly but casually.

She kinda got pissed off but got all giddy again. It was _scary._

When she came out of her closet from changing, Paul remembered he should be getting home. That's when he noticed Kelly's lips were about to reach his. He pried her off and kissed her—on her forehead.

"Pa-ul!" she said, making the word sound like it had two syllables. "We just got here!"

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Bye." He said while shutting the door to her room.

As he left, he heard the faint cries of Kelly's whining. He slammed the front door behind him and instantly, her whining stopped. He got into his BMW and drove home. The next thing he heard was a gunshot. He couldn't feel the steering wheel, he couldn't feel the pedals, heck, he couldn't feel anything then slowly, it got harder for him to breath, feeling as if some one was smuggling him. He tried waving his arms to check if he was being smuggled. But as he tried lifting them, they felt like three hundred tons. Then suddenly, everything blackened out, only to find himself staring at himself. Whispering the words," Dead."

_A/N – What do you think? This is my first fanfic, but don't let that stop you from being honest. So if you want another but longer chapter, R&R!_


	2. Blacked out

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Meg.

Chapter 1

I walked over to the punch bowl to get something to drink when I thought I heard a loud crash. I turned around only to see Jesse smile at me. I smiled back.

_It's probably just all in my head._ I thought.

After I drank my cup of punch, I went back over to Jesse.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

"You mean you didn't hear it?"

"Hear what querida?"

"Th-That crash! It was..."

Jesse put one of his hands on my forehead. I couldn't help it, but the touch of his muscular hands instantly made me melt.

"Querida, you feel warm."

"I do?"

"Si, let's take you home before you burn up even more."

"Fine..."

As we got out of the damn place, Jesse ran up to "his" car and opened the door for me.

"Ladies first" he grinned.

I blushed and said, "Why thank you Hector."

Jesse rolled his eyes and shut the door. As we drove out of the school parking lot, we heard sirens from police cars and ambulances. Then to my surprise, he turned towards that siren sounds.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you said I was sick!"

But he didn't hear a friggin word that came out of my damn mouth. I started to whine. I didn't want to kick any ghost ass now! Some way to end a perfect night with your newly fleshed boyfriend. Then I saw something. Something that I wasn't supposed to see. Something that made my heart stop beating. Something that brought back flashbacks. In the rearview mirror was Paul. Not happy, macho, and alive Paul. More of a sad, confused, and dead Paul. Suddenly for me, everything blackened out.

A/N- What do you think? Sorry about the cuss words. I hope I didn't offend anybody. I need your help. Should this be a JS story or a PS story? I want at least 11 reviews or else I'm not going to continue writing this fanfic. Many thanks to Mrs. Nikki Slater, Pointlessmind and Nurin-ee for being my loyal supporters. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Fuzzy Vizit

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to the great, MEG CABOT.

Thank you note to: Everybody who reviewed.

Replies: OKAY GUYS! YOU'LL FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER!

Sometimes there will be a " after -- so... just saying if you are really picky

**Fuzzy Vizit**

I opened my eyes slowly. Then I started panicking. I was in the hospital! Where was everybody? Why am I here? What happened to me? So many questions but no answers. Then to my relief, Jesse entered the room.

"You do not know how happy I am to see you right now. I thought—"

"Susannah! Are you alright? I was worried sick! You know, it wasn't that easy getting past the front desk. That..."

Then I totally blocked him out. Enough with his problems, what about me?

Then right after Jesse finished his speech of "horrendous troubles", a nurse came in to tell him his visiting time was over.

Great. I got a chance to see my boyfriend and turns out he just visits me to tell me _his_ problems.

What a rip off.

"1 more minute, please? It won't take longs" pleaded Jesse.

The nurse nodded and closed the door.

"Oh querida, I apologize for not paying attention to you during the drive home. I—"

"HOME? Oh sure, you were _going_ to take me home. Like if the way home is where—"

Jesse cut me off by kissing me. I put my arms around his neck and responded his kisses with my tongue. When Jesse's lips are on mine, it's impossible to think about anything except how those lips make me feel; desired, pleasured. Ok, I have to admit, when it comes to kissing, I don't usually get in first place, but what the heck. All this guy has to do is cover my mouth with his and it's like fireworks are going berserk. But then Jesse usually forgets about his 19th century manners and ends up touching me somewhere else.

But of course he couldn't do that. Not only because he remembers about his "gentlemanly ways" but because we were in the hospital. The nurse would probably freak if she saw somebody making out with a patient. Plus, everything hurts.

Jesse slowly got off me and said three words that I have been longing to hear.

"I love you."

The nurse came into the room and said, "I'm sorry sir but you must leave."

Jesse nodded and hugged me tightly; which I must tell you hurt a lot.

"Susannah Simon I presume?"

"Yep" I replied. What else could I say, 'yes siree'?

"Okay then. Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Um...no, I'm fine. But could you at least tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You fainted. I think your boyfriend noticed that you weren't responding to him and sooner or later found out that something happened to you. So since you guys were already at an accident, he got you in one of the ambulances as fast as he could."

Aw. How sweet, NOT. All that pleading for nothing? Was he wearing ear plugs?

"Thank you," was all I could say.

As the nurse reached for the door, I suddenly remembered what was in the rearview mirror. PAUL!

"Wait!"

She stopped in tracks. "Is there a problem ma'am?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Is there by any chance someone in this hospital with the name Paul Slater?"

The nurse looked at her clipboard, flipped up some papers, and then all of a sudden, began to cry. It was creepy.

"Yessniff there is.sniff But unfortunately, he wasn't sniff able tosniff live!" she bawled.

"Um... you can leave if you want now."

As soon as the nurse left, I started calling Paul.

Then to my surprise, he popped right up.

"Hi."

"What?"

"Hi?...An American greeting?"

"No. I know what 'hi' means, I'm not retarded. But aren't you going to lecture me or something?"

"Why bother?"

I shrugged.

"Lock the door."

"Why?"

"Just lock the damn door Paul!"

"Okay, okay. Geez."

He used his levitation powers to lock it and as soon as I heard the click, I took in a lot of air and started screaming.

"You know, if it weren't for you, I would be home right now eating REAL food! But _no_! I got to be stuck in this bland white room eating crappy, bland food that taste like freezer!"

"Well Suze, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry. I mean it."

Whoa, that's new. Paul saying sorry and actually meaning it, I mean.

As soon as Paul saw the expression on my face, he said, "I know, weird."

"So," I said as I was fiddling with my fingers, looking down, "How? Did you die, I mean."

"It started right after the Winter Formal. I was taking Kelly home until she wanted me to go in her house with her. So I just did then told her I had to go home. So I was driving home but then everything all of a sudden, blacked out."

"Wow." I said sarcastically. "Very...detailed."

Paul just shrugged, sadly.

"Do you know who or what killed you?"

"I'm not sure. I just know I was killed by a who and a what."

"But wouldn't you be dead if you were killed by a who or a what already?"

"Well not really. It depends on what the what or who is."

"But what kind of what or who can do that?"

"Well, that depends on how the who or what's ability is powerful enough or not."

"Ow."

My shoulders started to hurt so I lay back down.

"Can we talk about this later? You know what? I'll call you."

If we kept that conversation up, I might need brain surgery.

Paul nodded and started to fade out.

"Paul! Wait!"

Paul stopped fading and said, "Yeah?" as he came towards me.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him

(A/N)- What do you think? Sorry it took so long to update. Next chappy will explain everything. Well not if it is going to be a PS story or a JS story, but you know... I still need help you guys. PS or JS? R&R!


End file.
